Such a method applied for the mounting of expanded polystyrene clamshell-shaped molds for the production of foundry patterns for disposable pattern type molding is described in the patent application currently filed by the Applicant.
According to this method, an aqueous acrylic emulsion or suspension glue is sprayed onto the pieces to be glued by covering the entire surface of the joint with gem substance not exceeding 15 g/m2, the adhesive being dried by hot air scavenging and the pieces constituting the model being contact mounted.
Such methods do have a certain amount of drawbacks when screens or masks are used to prevent those zones not needing to be glued from being soiled by the glue deposit. In fact, the mask is unsuitable to curved glue spreading surfaces and its use rarely makes it possible to obtain sharp edges and it causes the droplets of the sprayed glue to rebound. The greatest drawback is soiling which requires that the mask be changed more frequently when the series work demands higher rates.